


Hamilton

by robertstanion



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Power Couple, i wrote this as a joke but it's pretty fluffy in areas, it's canon that john doesn't like musicals, soft, xander shows john hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: Xander wants to watch Hamilton with John. John doesn't like musicals. There is only one solution.
Relationships: John McNamara/Xander Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> yes i based this on one of my own tumblr posts, what u gonna do about it

Relationships weren’t a common thing inside the force. Of course, there were the agents who pined for each other deeply, but it wasn’t as if they ever confessed their feelings to each other. This meant those feelings hardly went anywhere leaving them stuck. It’s why the entire team was so invested in John and Xander’s relationship as a whole. They knew pretty much everything about them, and it wasn’t hard to find out information when Xander gushed over his husband. They did, however, respect their boundaries, and there were two times an agent wouldn’t talk to a member of the pair. 1. When John’s office door was locked and the blinds were down, or 2. When it was obvious one of them had been crying due to tear tracks down their face.

But they were the power couple of the precinct, and they were loved by everyone. Literally, _everyone._ John was better with the younger recruits, offering advice when needed, but Xander was better at consoling a member when a relative or friend had been severely injured. Though the two appeared different, the bond between them was inseparable.

John was the human representation of steel. He was cold, hard and he was hard to break. He strode around the corridors with confidence, with his hands always clasped behind his back, his head raised high. He had a certain grace to him that never seemed to vanish. Whatever he did, there was always the element of patriotism that followed. He looked both extremely tired but fully rested at the same time, but his fellow agents had put it down mostly to the existential worry he went through on missions. His voice, however, could combat his appearance, at it could be the softest thing in the world at times. He didn’t often let his guard down, but when he did, it was to be a father figure to an agent who was most likely in the middle of a breakdown. He’d sit and reassure them, allowing them to vent, and he became one of the most trusted people within the fenced off area.

The _second_ most trusted person in the building was his husband, Xander Lee, and the two could _not_ be more different if they tried. Aside from the obvious difference with race and the length of hair, Xander was the one who bounced around the halls instead of walked. He always had a visible spring to his step, and always welcomed agents with a warm hug and a bright smile. He never worked in silence while he was in his lab, some sort of music put on quietly in the background, and he was often heard humming to it inside. He was also the one the younger agents could laugh with, a best friend type sort, as he understood all the references for the modern generation, and he meant _all._ He’d tried to teach John, and John hadn’t understood at all. Xander had given up relatively quickly.

And with the saying “opposites attract,” PEIP found this to be true. Many agents remembered the first time they saw John walking in with Xander, when they’d both decided to prove they were actually married. They hadn’t noticed anything different at first until they realised they’d walked in with each other’s hand clasped tightly, John’s knuckles practically white, as Xander kept deliberately nudging into him. That day had _also_ been many of the agents’ first time seeing their general smile. There had been a rumour around the place that John had the inability to smile at all due to the fact he was secretly a robot. That had been proven wrong as well. The agents spent all day trying to figure out why then, and _only_ then, had they decide to make themselves public. One of the slightly older agents pointed out the bruises on John’s neck, and the agents came to an agreement that they’d probably fucked the night before and decided to announce themselves then and there.

But what was most important to the occupants of John McNamara was how happy they were. If the two had fought either during work hours or outside of them, it affected the entire workplace. “McNamander,” the ship name the couple had been given by some of the younger agents, was the only thing that could lift spirits in the precinct. They were a good omen that lit the path in the dead of night. They almost always detected if someone was having a bad day, and would almost be drawn to that one person. They wouldn’t leave until they knew they were smiling again.

It came in handy when it was with each other, but sometimes…sometimes the room was unrecognisable, and sometimes they’d push each other too far. They made up, of course, but it was always tense. At least they had date night to look forward to, right?

* * *

Xander smiled as he tapped on John’s office door, coffee from Starbucks in his hands. He heard the tired grumble of his husband and, by pushing down on the door handle with his elbow, enabled himself to enter the office. “Good afternoon, honey.” Xander said, kicking the door shut with his foot. This caused John to look up and raise an eyebrow, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Xander furrowed his eyebrows, walking over, sitting down, and placing the coffee on the desk. He took the pen out of John’s hand and set it down on the desk, taking John’s hands in his own. “ _You_ haven’t had a break.”

“I won’t stop until I get this damn report done.”

“You’ve been at it since 5 AM. It’s…” Xander had to sneak a glance at the time on his phone, sliding it back into the pocket of his leather jacket. “3 in the afternoon.”

“Where’s your watch?” John sighed, looking at him.

“It’s at home in the drawer-“

“The PEIP officiated watch is compulsory to the uniform no matter what section of the team you are fighting for, Xander!” He huffed and pulled his hand away, picking up the pen, starting to write on the document again.

“Jay…” Xander tilted his head, softening his expression to hopefully convince him to take a break. “Come on, you’ll overwork yourself.” 

“I have four more pages to do and I’ll be done.” John said, scribbling more notes down. The married couple were both extremely stubborn, and neither were giving up on this….disagreement.

“You wanna know what happened to Alexander Hamilton when he didn’t take a break?” Xander smirked, leaning back in the chair. John rolled his eyes again.

“Not this again.”

“He cheated on his wife with another girl.”

“First of all, I would never cheat on you. Secondly, I’m gay, if you somehow managed to forget.”

“Come on, John!” Xander leaped up and rushed around to behind his desk, wrapping his arms around John’s shoulders, as he began to sing softly. “ _Take a break.”_

“Don’t start singing now, Xander.”

“ _Run away with us for the summer, let’s go upstate!”_

“I hate you so much.” John said, but there was an inevitable smile forcing it’s why on his face that he was struggling to hold back.

 _“We can all go stay with my father!”_ Xander said, kissing John’s cheek, which caused John to chuckle gently, no longer hiding the fact that he was smiling. John threw the pen down, defeated, and pushed the chair out from under the desk.

“Alright, dear, I’m heading to the break room-“ John said before he tripped over his own feet as Xander twirled him back over to him. “ _What_ are you doing?!” He hissed, only to realise Xander was holding him in the same position as they’d been in during their first dance.

“ _There’s a lake I know,”_ Xander sang softly, dancing with John in the middle of his office, holding his blonde-haired husband close to him, “ _in a nearby park, you and I can go when the night gets dark, take a break.”_ He ended by kissing John’s hair, and Xander could feel the glow John’s smile was radiating without even seeing it.

“I married a theatre kid.”

“Is that such a bad thing?” Xander asked, continuing to dance with John, seeing as neither had pulled away.

“It would be…if it was anyone _but_ you.”

“I’m honoured.” Xander grinned and ran his hand through John’s hair. “Hey, darlin’?”

“Yes, Zee?” John looked up to Xander, who was already looking down at him.

“You wanna watch a movie when we get home?”

“Is that your new way of you asking to fuck me as soon as we’re through the door or-“

“No, no, sweetheart, no.” Xander laughed and hugged him tight. “A new movie came out today and I really wanna watch it. I think you’ll like it.”

“I’m trusting you with this.” John said before he pulled away. “Now, I’m going to the break room, if you care to join.”

* * *

The rest of the day proceeded as normal. They both returned to normal, and at 5:30, Xander knocked on John’s door, and the two walked out side by side. John drove home, and Xander would immediately start on dinner, putting music on in the background. It gave John half an hour to relax and change. He had a quick shower and changed into his pyjamas, returning just in time for Xander, who would also change out of his uniform while dinner was cooking, was dishing up. They’d sit at the table and talk about what they’d done at work, they’d gossip about colleagues, and they’d look at each other with pure love in their eyes. When they were finished, they’d throw any remaining food away and put the dishes in the dishwasher and either head to the bedroom, or settle on the couch.

Today, they’d altered the schedule slightly.

Xander tugged John up the stairs and was far too eager to get him into bed than usual, which caused John to laugh. “So, what’s this movie you’ve spoken about over enthusiastically for the past ten minutes?” He asked, tying his hair up, pulling the covers over himself.

“Don’t kill me,” Xander started, earning a sigh off of John.

“What is it?”

“It’s a musical…”

“Okay, you already know my opinions on musicals. I am _not_ going to enjoy this.”

“But it’s different! Okay, so the real people were actually really bad, but the context is that it portrays his life and how he wanted to leave a mark and-“

“Sit down, you’re rambling.” John said, holding his hand out to Xander, who took it, and climbed under the covers beside him. John moved his other hand to cup Xander’s cheek. “Now, which musical?”

“Hamilton.” Xander admitted after a little while, not looking John in the eyes.

“And what is it about?”

Another pause. “Simplistically, the founding of America-“

“Yep, you mentioned America, and you know how much I love my country. I hate the people who run it, because our current president is a fucking _moron_ and the homophobes, the racists, everybody else living _just_ to put others down, but some places in America are pretty cool.”

“Then I’ll put Hamilton on, but you have to promise me, if I start crying, you won’t laugh.”

“Why would I laugh at you?” John asked softly and Xander shrugged, turning the lamp off beside him, wrapping his arm around John as they cuddled under the covers, the movie beginning to play.

At the end of it, Xander wiped his eyes and flicked the lamp back on, the credits rolling. He looked to his husband, who was staring at the TV, tear streaks down his face. Xander smiled softly, wiping his own. “Did you cry?”

“I…might have done.” John said, his voice cracking as he wiped his own eyes.

“Did you enjoy it?” Xander asked, cuddling him close, and he heard John cough, which was quite clearly a coverup of a sob.

“There was too much music, and there was a lot happening in certain areas of the…musical, but it was very good.”

“Would you watch it again?”

“With you? Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> RESPECTFUL COMMENTS ONLY goodnight


End file.
